


OverTone

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: "Let me tell you a Tale that had started long ago.Humans and Monsters had shared this world that we call home..."





	OverTone

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST UNDERTALE AU!! I'm so excited!  
> Yes, the name is a music pun. I like it. ^_^ I didn't give it a name like "Musictale" because I wanted this to be recognized as my take on a music au. Something different from the rest of the music aus.   
> All lyrics in this AU are mine. If you wish to use them, I would request that you ask me first. ^_^

    I’ve heard the legends, sung in songs everywhere. It’s hard to avoid them.

    They say that music started in the monster clans, way back when we shared the same lands. Then it spread to us humans. It entranced us, holding us and our very souls, moving mountains, and achieving other incredible shows of power and not letting us go. We grasped it easily, deftly weaving melodies and harmonies of our own, far easier than the monsters could. But only some could use the strength of song, and they were a very,  _ very  _ limited minority. There was a musical war. The humans won, and the monsters retreated underground, and the songs say that they’re still there, from a barrier that seven of our greatest muses created from music itself.

    We’ve lost that power over time, and the songs go on to say that all who climb Mt. Ebott never return. 

    I’ve climbed this mountain, wanting to find the truth for myself. It’s desolate and empty, but I do hear a hushed, far off melody, and I follow it. Is this where the monsters live? If it is, I’m not seeing them.

    I’m singing the melody I hear, putting words to it as I walk. 

 

*I go up to the mountain’s peak,

Where I might find my destiny…*

 

    I absently wave the baton in my hand to the rhythm. I can’t remember when I got it, and it’s important to me. If I’m nervous or stressed, I’ll lightly tap it against something. I’ll wave it to the rhythm of different songs. It’s been a constant as long as I can remember. As I sing, my feet are suddenly whisked out from under me. I gasp in surprise, and I’m not sure when I drop my baton.

    When I wake up, the music has stopped. It’s silent, the wind around the mountain the only sound I hear. There’s a light high overhead, and the headphones I had laying across the back of my neck are in disarray. I reclaim them, shoving them back in my pocket and realize that I dropped my baton. 

    I dig through the grass for it, silently begging that I didn’t leave it up at the top of the hole I fell through. I see a hint of white in the grass. I sigh with relief: it’s still in good condition, not snapped or anything. A few dark smudges mar the white paint, but I rub them away. Timid, I walk on.

    A tiny shape is in the hall ahead. All I see is a bit of yellow, white, and green in the grass. 

    I quietly tread closer. It’s a flower. It’s kinda pretty actually. I bend down to get a better look.

    “No need to get so close. I can see you just fine.”

    I jump back and yelp with surprise. It talked! And now that I’m actually looking at it, it has a clearly defined mouth and eyes. 

    The flower laughs at my surprise. “Howdy!” it says.

    *Hi… S-sorry…* I stutter, breathing heavily from the adrenaline. *Flowers usually don’t talk where I come from…* I laugh slightly, both from nerves and the fact that I don’t even know where “where I come from” is in relation to here, where one can exchange a reasonable conversation with a  _ flower _ . Am I dreaming?

    “It’s fine…” the flower says. “They usually don’t talk here, either. Anyways, my name’s Flowey!”

    *H-hi…* I say, still trying to get over the fact that I’m talking to a flower. 

    “You’re new here, aren’t you?” Flowey continues. “You come from…  _ up there _ ?” he points with a leaf. 

    *Yeah…* I say, with a slight glance up. I can’t see the sky. The fact that I can’t see it actually gives me a tiny bit of claustrophobia. 

    Will I ever get back?

    “Don’t worry!” Flowey says cheerfully. “I’ll tell you how things work around here. You know a lot about music, don’tcha?” he laughs. “I can tell!”

    *A bit…* 

    “You’ll need it down here!” Flowey continues. “Not many humans can actually use music, so we’ll see if you can.”

    A shiny, glowing red heart appears in front of my chest. The glow pulses in a rhythm that seems familiar, but I can’t remember for the life of me.

    “Hmmm…” Flowey mutters to himself. “You have the right soul for it… but it’s weak. It will get strong from LV, a force that can come from music. I’ll share some of mine with you! Ready?”

    I nod, and Flowey conducts a few bars of music by waving a leaf. A happy tune plays in my mind, and music notes appear in the air. 

    “Catch the music notes! As many as you can,” Flowey says as the noted start moving toward me. 

    I try to do so, my arms out wide, and I fall backward, the glow in my “soul,” as Flowey called it, flickering. I hate to think what would happen if the light went out. 

    Flowey isn’t smiling anymore. 

    “You  _ idiot _ .” he says, cackling. “In this world, it’s  _ kill or be killed. _ Who would pass up an opportunity like this?”

    I try to run, but a few notes of the happy tune play again, but the happy feeling is gone from the melody. I’m surrounded by the notes, and there’s nowhere for me to run.    


    “ _ Die. _ ”

    The notes converge on me, and I’m bracing for impact--

    I hear singing. It sounds like an older woman, who must have once been a prominent singer.

 

“Worry not, my child,

I give my word that I will

Protect you, from this 

Creature that now plagues you,

Don’t be harmed, and

Please, do not be scared,

I give my word I will be your friend.”

 

    Fire comes from nowhere, to the rhythm of the song, And Flowey vanishes. I bet he’s still somewhere. But he’s gone for now.    


    That was  _ way  _ too close for me. 

    I look to where the fire came from. There’s someone… some _ thing _ ? One of the monsters that the legends sing about?

    She walks on 2 feet, her figure is feminine, and she wears a long, violet robe with a strange crest on the front. She’s covered with white fur and has long ears, tiny horns, kind eyes, and her bare feet remind me of some large carnivorous creature, like a tiger or wolf, but the claws are kept neatly trimmed. 

    She walks over to me, kneeling by my side. “Young one, are you alright?”

    *Yes…* I pause. *...Did you really mean it? About being my friend?*   


    She smiles. “Of course I did. My name is Toriel, I am caretaker of the Ruins. I walk by here to make sure nobody has fallen down. I will heal you.”

    And as she does, she begins to sing again. 

 

“It has truly been some

Time since another child

Has fallen to the Underground,

And it seems you need a new friend

To protect you on your way

As you’re walking through this new world.

 

Things must truly seem

Different from what

You are used to on the surface,

But worry not my child, I will 

Never leave you on your own,

I promise to never leave you behind.”

 

    I begin to feel a strong maternal energy from Toriel. She seems to be very nurturing and kind. I don’t think she intends to hurt me. 

    But what Flowey said about it being “kill or be killed” down here are still bouncing around in my head, and I can’t afford to be wrong if the words from Toriel’s song are lies. 

    Then she stops singing and smiles at me. I stand, and my injuries are gone. 

    *Thank you.* I tell her. 

    “You’re welcome.” she says. She reaches out a hand. “Come with me and I will lead you through the catacombs.”

    After a moment’s hesitation, I take her hand and she leads me through the nearby door. 


End file.
